


龙骑士的愿望

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	龙骑士的愿望

许多征战之人临行前都会祈祷圣人保护自己平安归来，伊尼亚斯也有自己在出征前会亲吻的圣像，那是一方小小的银边画框，只三个指头宽，上面画着圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的肖像，是按照广场上龙骑士的塑像原样描绘的轮廓，画家在画这幅画的时候，石雕的圣瓦勒鲁扬仍有如今已经被摧毁的穿着戎装的上半身。

在邻居和亲戚们的眼中，伊尼亚斯自小便是虔诚的孩子，和那些总是逃避背诵的顽童们不同，他沉醉于圣典和圣训上的故事，眼睛在承载着它们的文字上扫过时，脑海中便会自动浮现鲜活的场景，那苦路上延续不断的开拓者，那为了维护伊修加德正统甘愿抛洒热血的捍卫者，那些身处困苦中却依然慈悲为怀的施予者，这些动人的事迹比充满绮丽幻想的童话真实，却又不缺乏能够令一个孩童神往的神秘与奇迹。

有人说过这虔诚的孩子将来应该成为圣职者，潜心修习经典，在圣堂里维护神像前的长明火不灭。但伊尼亚斯却想要成为哈罗妮手中的长枪，用自己的双手来保卫女神庇佑下的伊修加德。

正如不同行业的人，比如商人和工匠，都有其青睐的守护圣徒，龙骑士的圣徒便是圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬，他手持长枪目光炯炯的样子是每一个选择长枪为自己武器的少年所向往的，伊尼亚斯当然也不例外。

这位圣徒的画像挂在一条银白色的链子上，那是伊尼亚斯某一年获得的礼物，赠礼之人知道这位少年心里的向往，希望他将来能够得偿所愿。那时的伊尼亚斯已经是一位枪术出众的男孩，同龄人中没有比得过他的，更大一些年纪的也没有，只有神殿骑士团的教官们还能为他指出些进攻和防御方面的不足。

几年之后，伊尼亚斯成为了一名真正的龙骑士，就和昔日的圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬一样，他在对抗龙族进攻的战场上奋勇拼杀，以敌人之血洗礼自己的那杆长枪，获得“龙枪”的名号，而那他曾站在皇都高耸入云的塔楼眺望云海，想象着的圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬的形象，也渐渐地变得具体又可以触摸。

那形象有一个名字，叫做韦尔吉纳。

某日这位时任苍穹骑士团副骑士长的龙骑士背着银白色的长枪自圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场走过，原本在喷泉边闭目朝圣的伊尼亚斯一睁眼便看到了一个圣洁的背影，穿着白色的铠甲，身披淡淡月光。伊尼亚斯当然知道那不是什么圣人降临的奇迹，可龙骑士的勇猛与虔信者的高洁如此完美地被融合在那个人身上，一瞬间的恍然将他当作圣瓦勒鲁扬的幻影也并不是太过分的想象。

从此，屠龙的少年所追逐的对象，除了天上的圣徒之外，还多了一个慈爱谦和的前辈。与许多傲慢的神殿骑士团军官不同，过去战功赫赫的韦尔吉纳如今虽然身为教皇身边的近卫团副骑士长，却并没有什么架子，也不喜欢为自己的形象增添额外的威严，他教导伊尼亚斯时甚至比那些教官们还要温和耐心，就像对待自己的孩子一样，虽然他们的年龄差还不到十岁。

“伊尼亚斯，你的攻势猛烈是值得嘉许的长处，可战斗时也要懂得保证自己的存续。”韦尔吉纳认可伊尼亚斯的枪术，也欣赏他的虔诚和勇气，可这位年轻人到底气盛，容易犯他的年纪爱犯的错误，这种错误会让很多人永远留在那个最热血最无畏的岁月。

这样的话过去也有别人对伊尼亚斯说过，他总认为那是怯弱的借口，可韦尔吉纳这么劝他，他却觉得很有说服力，毕竟那位前辈自己就是他所说的言辞的最好的证明，经历过无数你死我活的厮杀却最终活下来的最优秀的龙骑士。

“让圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬成为圣徒的是他的功绩，而那些都是在他生前完成的。只有活着的龙骑士才能保卫伊修加德，死亡本身并不会让一个普通人成为英雄。”韦尔吉纳见过太多年轻人的陨灭，他认为其中很多都是不必要的牺牲。勇敢是年轻人的优点，也是弱点，他并不希望眼前这位有着一头漂亮茶金色头发的龙骑士太早成为那些墓碑下长眠者中的一员，“你的虔诚被哈罗妮悦纳，因此我想她并不希望太早见到你。”

“我明白了，韦尔吉纳前辈。”伊尼亚斯点点头，表情有些羞赧。

韦尔吉纳说的任何事情他都觉得十分正确，那个人曾经也是杀敌在前线百折不挠的龙骑士，如今担任苍穹骑士团的副骑士长，身居荣耀之中却如此平易近人，和圣典圣训里的那些圣徒们一样，不但有战争神所推崇的力量，也有这位女神所希望的慈爱。因此，伊尼亚斯相信，不止是副骑士长，哪怕是总骑士长，韦尔吉纳前辈也是绝对担任得起，除非死后封圣，不然这便是他们活着时所能想象的最神圣的荣誉，韦尔吉纳的灵魂绝对与之相配。

而哈罗妮很快满足了伊尼亚斯善良的愿望，苍穹骑士团总骑士长的位置出现空缺，韦尔吉纳副长被托尔丹陛下唤至御前，希望他以副长的身份继任总骑士长一职。

伊尼亚斯听说这个消息心里十分雀跃，刚从任务中回来便赶去向这位可敬的前辈表示祝贺，却发现韦尔吉纳并没有穿上象征总骑士长的白色裙甲。

“很遗憾，伊尼亚斯，我自认不适合总骑士长之职，已经向教皇陛下请辞。”韦尔吉纳平静地说。伊尼亚斯的脸上还有些没来得及擦去的战场灰尘，他如此匆忙地来到自己只是为了向自己表示祝贺，满怀期待的眼睛里那种毫不掩饰的快乐全因自己可能获得的殊荣。面对这种真挚的目光，韦尔吉纳觉得让对方失望有些过意不去，可他已经做好自己的决定，不会再更改。

“为什么呢？韦尔吉纳前辈？”伊尼亚斯十分不解，他满心欢喜风尘仆仆赶地赶到，哪知道会听到这样的消息，“虽然我知道苍穹骑士们个个都是出类拔萃的虔诚信者，可不管是论资历还是论能力，都没有别人比您更胜任这个职位。”

“伊尼亚斯，我在骑士团的时间长，在经验方面或许更胜很多人一筹，但经验是我的优势，也是我的局限性，人龙之间的战争持续到现在，很多情况都与我过去所见的战斗不同，因此我认为骑士团需要更年轻的领袖。”韦尔吉纳耐心地劝说着眼前这位比自己还希望自己获得更高荣誉的龙骑士，为他对自己的爱戴而感动，却也希望他能够理解自己所做出的的这个令他失望的选择。

“可是，前辈……”伊尼亚斯过去都是听取建议的那一方，眼下位置倒转有些不知道该如何劝说这位在地位面前表现无私的前辈，“您自己的愿望呢？难道您不渴望哈罗妮面前的荣光吗？”

“我当然渴望荣光，正是对哈罗妮的忠诚使我一路战斗到现在。”韦尔吉纳对伊尼亚斯的坚持并不感到意外，正如他倾听过这个志向远大的龙骑士诉说他的志向和愿景，他也跟这个年轻人分享过他的过去和对哈罗妮的敬仰，“可伊修加德的未来，其分量远在任何个人荣誉之上。”

“我不认为这是相矛盾的，韦尔吉纳前辈，您完全可以用担任更大的责任的方式来带领大家为伊修加德开拓您希望实现的未来。”伊尼亚斯有着一双颜色温柔的茶发晶色眼睛，这让他即使在坚持着什么的时候，也看起来不会咄咄逼人。

“我同意你的看法，但责任的重大与否与地位高低并不绝对挂钩。伊修加德的人民各司其职，从最普通的士兵到最高阶的神官，任职者或许可以替代，职能却都是不可或缺的。”韦尔吉纳的话语仍然是谦和有耐心的，伊尼亚斯不是唯一对他的选择感到不解的人，他只是其中最难劝服的一位，“……所以我不觉得副骑士长的责任就比总骑士长轻松，只要站在哈罗妮的圣像面前宣誓保卫教皇陛下，我们的忠心都是一样的。”

“如果是这样的话，那些费尽苦心为自己谋求高位的人又都是为了什么呢？”伊尼亚斯承认韦尔吉纳的话有道理，却依然没有被说服，浅亚麻色的眼睛里充满不解和坚持，倔强的龙骑士希望自己崇敬的人能够有与他的才能和美德相称的地位，他认为自己的想法没有什么错误。

“伊尼亚斯，并不是每个人都那么幸运，能够早早地发现最适合自己的位置的。”韦尔吉纳听出伊尼亚斯现在说话的声音比刚来的时候急切，却仍微笑着劝慰这位替自己觉得不平的晚辈，“或许是哈罗妮的指引吧，我觉得我与苍穹骑士团副骑士长这个位置间有着某种微妙的缘分，好似冥冥之中注定我就应该以此身份终老。”

“您不过是太谦虚了。”伊尼亚斯不认同韦尔吉纳对自己的看法，他甚至相信哈罗妮也不会认为韦尔吉纳此生只能做别人的副手。

“不恰当的安置对个人来说是万劫不复的不幸，就好像给渔夫一杆长枪，给骑士一根鱼竿，才能与位置不匹配会让人走进无解的死胡同。”韦尔吉纳觉得自己的比喻也不算特别贴切，但也一时想不到更合适的象征，词句的比兴不是这位品德质朴的副长的长处所在，“这与地位高低并无关系，在超越时间存在的神灵面前，名利地位都是瞬息即逝的虚无，众生都是一样的凡人，只有心中的虔诚才是冰天之上被认可的功德。”

“是的，圣典与圣训上确实有这样的说法。”虽然心有不甘，可在圣典圣训面前，伊尼亚斯无法再反驳什么，那些箴言和劝诫他再熟悉不过，句句都与韦尔吉纳前辈的想法相映衬。

韦尔吉纳见伊尼亚斯低着头，不再说话，心想他大概需要时间来想明白这件事，现在不用勉强他同意自己的看法，只希望他打消这个念头就好。给了双方几秒钟缓和，他对伊尼亚斯说：“我已经在教皇陛下面前请辞，并推荐了认为合适的人选，希望他不要拒绝。”

如果只是辞绝的话尚有转圜的余地，可既然已经另推他人，又岂能反悔？

听韦尔吉纳这么说，伊尼亚斯便明白事情再也没有什么改变的可能性了，眼睛里的执拗逐渐消退，呼吸也随着沉默而渐渐变得平顺。事已至此，他只能相信韦尔吉纳对他自己和未来的判断。

“怎么样，伊尼亚斯？”韦尔吉纳觉得眼下的气氛有些尴尬，闷不做声不是一场友善的谈话该有的结束，好在他并不是不知道该如何跟年轻人相处，“既然来了，不如跟我比试一场？让我看看你最近都学到了什么？”

“好的，前辈。”伊尼亚斯回过神来，将背在身后的长枪取下，那枪柄的触感让他的情绪瞬间转换，如同有人拉下了某种阀门一般。

“伊尼亚斯，有朝一日你也会找到自己在这个世界上的位置的。”韦尔吉纳提起自己的枪率先走到场地中间，转身对快步跟上来的伊尼亚斯说，“我相信那天的到来并不遥远。”

“我会的，前辈。”伊尼亚斯点点头，长枪横握在他手中，尖刃朝前又倾斜着刚好防住自己，他已经不再是当初只会冒进的青年。

韦尔吉纳前辈说话时一向是和蔼可亲的，但一到了训练场上，却严格而毫不留情，绝对不会对自己的学生手软。伊尼亚斯从过去的交锋中早已知道掉以轻心会让自己吃尽苦头。他曾经浑身疼了三天，在他们第一次交手的时候，虽然事后韦尔吉纳派人送来了镇痛的药，这次教训也足够让伊尼亚斯学到很多了。

不知道新任总骑士长会是什么样的人呢？希望他不要辜负韦尔吉纳前辈的信任。

伊尼亚斯想着，接过了韦尔吉纳先发制人的第一招，然后他就再也没有余力分心思考旁的东西了。韦尔吉纳攻势猛烈，长枪破空的声音如箭矢在耳边划过。伊尼亚斯很快调整了姿势，全心投入到战斗中去，他认为自己最近枪术有所精进，希望前辈能够认可自己的进步。

两位龙骑士就这么在铺着银白色砂砾的场地上你来我往切磋到半夜，直到天空慢悠悠地洒下细小的雪花，场地变得湿滑，他们才意犹未尽地结束今天的训练。

回去时，伊尼亚斯走在韦尔吉纳的身边，偷偷地看了一眼前辈有些沧桑的脸庞，和那满载着忧虑与思考的眼角余光，他猜想自己大概已经找到属于自己的位置了，淡金盏花色的眼睛里露出笑容来。

这段插曲发生在苍穹骑士团总骑士长一职空缺的那极其短暂的时间区间里，并没有被任何历史书籍记载，唯有那训练场被雪花覆盖的沙地浸润着两位龙骑士的汗水和心愿。

2018-10-28


End file.
